Allan
Allan is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Hockey Player Loves: Nutty Butter Cups Hates: Bullies Allan was happy living in Tastyville, but during high school, he had to move with his parents to the dingy streets of Oniontown. Being the new kid, Allan got picked on by the hardened students of Oniontown High. He always stuck up for himself, even if it meant a black eye or a chipped tooth. When Allan graduated, he moved back to Tastyville. His friends were happy to see Allan, but Oniontown had definitely changed him. Appearance Originally, Allan has black hair. He wore an olive green polo shirt, blue jeans, and black and gray shoes. His hair was spiked in the front and he had short eyebrows. Since his return in Papa's Taco Mia!, Allan now wears a white undershirt, olive green coat, blue jeans, and black shoes with green laces. His hair is now styled into a pompadour and he has grown sideburns. He has a curved unibrow and a missing tooth. Clean-Up He got tanner and his hair and clothes got remodeled. Styles Style B Allan's outfit consists of his hockey uniform. He sports a black eye and black hockey helmet. He wears a black hockey jersey with turquoise blue and light purple trims and the Tastyville Cold Cuts logo printed on it. He also wears light purple pants with a black side stripe and black shoes with bright blue laces. Halloween Outfit Allan dresses up as a vampire during Halloween in Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! He has a white powdered face and neck, and puts on fake fangs. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with widely cuffed edges underneath a black and dark red striped vest with white buttons. He dons black pants, a red laced flower necklace, and black cape with red innings. He also wears black shoes with red laces. Portallini Feast Outfit Allan wears a white boater hat with a green trim, a black shirt, red pants, and a green and white coat with red cuffs and pockets. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperoni (top) *4 Sausages (bottom) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice Papa's Freezeria/HD *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *3 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayo *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Lettuce *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 BBQ Chicken Wings (all) *3 Carrots (all) *6 Green Peppers (all) *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Mustard *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayo *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Fried Egg *Lettuce *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **3 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Frosted Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **3 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Stellini *Rocket Ragu *Parmesan Cheese *Blue Cheese *5 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Chips *3 Bananas Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Banana Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Mini Mallows Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Cocoa Powder **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BBQ Wings *3 Curly Fries *6 Green Peppers *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (top) *6 Banana Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Fajita Peppers *Tomatoes *Fried Egg *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ketchup Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Pepperoni Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Meatballs *Fajita Peppers *Tomatoes *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner A *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner A *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Shamrock Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Gingersnap Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Gingersnap Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Chocolate Meringue *Candy Corn Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Allan's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice **Jalapeños **Tamago **Carrots *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Christmas) *Nori with Shiso Rice **Jalapeños **Tamago **Spruce Tips *Cranberry Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Peppermint Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! As a Closer, Allan's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Bananas *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Bacon French Toast *Butterzinger Syrup *3 Bananas *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Butterzinger Syrup *Drink: **Large Fizzo Gold with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana with Provolone Cheese *4 Artichoke Hearts (all) *6 Sausages (top) *6 Banana Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Thick Crust *Heartbeet Arrabbiata with Provolone Cheese *4 Soppressata (all) *6 Sausages (top) *6 Banana Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Mustard *3 Sport Peppers *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Medium Candy Jack Holiday (Halloween) *Veggie Dog on a Pan de Muerto Bun *Spooky Slaw *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *3 Sport Peppers *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Medium Tarantula Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Peanuts **Chocolate Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Shaved Chocolate *Peanuts *Banana *Cherry Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Bacon **Chocolate Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Bacon *Peanuts *Chocolate Banana *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Bananas *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (BavariaFest) *Bacon French Toast *Buttermilk Syrup *3 Bananas *Bacon French Toast *Buttermilk Syrup *Drink: **Large Eiskaffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 9 BBQ Chicken Wings (All) * 3 Green Peppers (All) * Zesty Pesty Dip Holiday (Onionfest) * 9 Sarge's Revenge Chicken Wings (All) * 3 Green Peppers (All) * Zesty Pesty Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Chocolate Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Banana Drizzle Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Chocolate Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cocoa Powder **Candy Corn Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Sourdough Bread with Provolone Cheese * Regular Grill * Bacon * Fajita Peppers * Tomato * Fried Egg * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Ketchup Holiday (Portallini Feast) * Pepperoni Bread with Provolone Cheese * Regular Grill * Meatballs * Fajita Peppers * Tomato * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Marinara Sauce ** Sausage Crumbles Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 19 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Root Beer. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Green Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Whipped Cream. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Banana Peppers. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Portallini Feast and Meatballs. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Peanut Butter Fluff. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Butterzinger Syrup. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Halloween and Pan de Muerto Bun. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Banana. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Eiskaffee. *In Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, he is unlocked with Portallini Feast, Meatballs, and Sausage Crumbles. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Hugo but lost to Timm in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Franco and Connor winning the Bacon Division. He then lost to Taylor in the semi-finals. *2013: He earned more votes than Hank but then lost to Timm in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Wendy in the Fizzo Division. *2014: He lost to Robby in the first round of Dreamsicle Division. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Sienna in the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: He lost to Johnny in the second round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Ivy in the Wild Onion Division. *2016: He earned more votes than Iggy but lost to Hacky Zak in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Janana in the Pomegranate Division. *2017: He earned more votes than Wally and Kenji winning the Iyokan Division with Akari. He then lost to Wylan B in the semi-finals. Trivia *Despite being absent in Papa's Burgeria, both Allan and Robby appear in the app versions as Closers. **They are also the only Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! debutants to become Closers. *It was said in a segment of Quinn's Q&A that Allan moved away for a few years in Oniontown, which is why he does not appear in Papa's Burgeria. *He, Chester, Tohru, Maggie, Ninjoy, Papa Louie, Foodini, Hank, Xolo, Mayor Mallow and Sarge Fan are the only customers to dress differently in two holidays. Order Tickets Allan pizza.png|Allan's Pizzeria order Allan Taco.png|Allan's Taco Mia! order Allan Ice.png|Allan's Freezeria order Allan's Pancakeria order.png|Allan's Pancakeria order Allan Burgeria.png|Allan's Burgeria HD order Allan_zps7188f3c1.jpg|Allan's Wingeria Order Allan Hot.png|Allan's Hot Doggeria order Allan To Go.png|Allan's Burgeria To Go! order Allan Cup.png|Allan's Cupcakeria order during OnionFest Allan normal.png|Allan's Cupcakeria regular order Allan Freezeria HD.png|Allan's Freezeria HD order Allan-pasta.png|Allan's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Allan Pasta.png|Allan's Pastaria regular order Allan FTG.png|Allan's Freezeria To Go! order Allan Donut.png|Allan's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Allan normala.png|Allan's Donuteria regular order Allan WHD.png|Allan's Wingeria HD order Allan PTG.png|Allan's Pizzeria To Go! order Allan Portallni.png|Allan's Cheeseria order during Portallni Feast Allan order ticket.png|Allan's regular Cheeseria order. Allan St.png|Allan's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Allan during.png|Allan's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Allan Paddy CHD.png|Allan's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Allan Cupcakeria HD.png|Allan's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-01-12 at 10.49.55 PM.png|Allan's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Allan Thanks.png|Allan's Bakeria regular order Allan Taco Mia HD.png|Allan's Taco Mia HD order thought out the holidays allansushiH.PNG|Allan's Sushiria order during Christmas allansushi.PNG|Allan's Sushiria regular order Allan Taco Mia To Go!.png|Allan's Taco Mia To Go! order thought out the holidays Pancakeria HD Allan (Holiday).png|Allan's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Allan (Regular).png|Allan's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1229.JPG|Allan's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG_1230.JPG|Allan's Pizzeria HD regular order Allan Hot Doggeria Hd holiday order.jpeg|Allan’s Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween. 743587B6-08FD-4E4D-AA8D-5507A02CCF85.jpeg|Allan’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Allan (Holiday).png|Allan's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Allan (Regular).png|Allan's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 11.30.35 AM.png|Allan’s Scooperia/HD order during Big Top Carnival. Screen Shot 2018-11-13 at 8.42.16 PM.png|Allan's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Allan (Holiday).jpg|Allan's Scooperia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Papa's Scooperia To Go! Allan (Regular).jpg|Allan's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Allan (Holiday).jpg|Allan's Pancakeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Allan (Regular).jpg|Allan's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Allan’s onionfest order during wingeria to go.jpeg|Allan's Wingeria To Go! order during Onionfest Allan Wingeria To Go order.jpeg|Allan's Wingeria To Go! regular order Allan’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Allan's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Allan’s DTG! regular order.jpg|Allan's Donuteria To Go! regular order 9C841FE2-3422-473E-B40C-2D82E88862D4.jpeg|Allan’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Portallini Feast 8A6E8532-43F1-4879-B080-5705F0331E16.jpeg|Allan’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 5B43F7FA-18D6-4390-A4CF-68274CB47085.jpeg|Allan's Bakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving 284A4906-3AF7-4297-86E2-0D8486AEE5A2.jpeg|Allan's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery AllanBCU.png|Allan's old look since Taco Mia! Newallanpic.jpg|Left picture: Allan's old appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Right picture: Allan's current appearance that is used in all Papa Louie games starting from Papa's Taco Mia! Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png|Alberto waiting for ice cream Allan 1.png|Allan Allan (taco mia¡).jpg|Allan thumbs up! Johnny and Allan.png|Allan and Johnny waiting for wings Bacon Division Winners.png|Allan and Clover won! NotsohappyAllan.png Angry Allan.png|Allan gets a good (but late) taco! Stpats.jpg|Allan and Georgito at the St.Patrick's Day Photo Allan closer.png|Allan in Taco Mia with angry eyes Allan Onion fest.png|Allan in onion fest. Allan apps.png|Apps? What's an app? Allan.png.jpg|Allan when he's not a star customer. Poor Allan (Old Appearance).png|Allan has a half decent pizza Poor Allan (New Appearance).png|Allan has some half decent french toast. Perfect Breakfast for Allan.png|And magically, it's perfect! Allan hacked Pastaria.jpg bandicam 2014-03-12 21-47-18-993.jpg|Allan angry in Freezeria Do the moves.jpg|Allan having a dance off with Utah and Xolo. It's hard to tell who's best when they all do the same dance. A Pastaria 2.PNG|Allan is okay with his half cooked pasta Perfectallan.png|Perfect donuts for Allan and Clover! Allan (Taco Mia).png Allan unlocked.png|Allan is unlocked in Pastaria Allanperfect.png|Allan has some perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria! AllanWingeria.png|Allan and some decent wings Allann.png Allan perfect.png|Allan has perfect donuts during Sky Ninja Returns! Allan perfect 2.png|Allan and Willow enjoy the perfect donuts! aaaaa.png|Allan is about to come to Cheeseria allan perfect sandwhich.png allan2343.png|Allan perfect in Cheeseria + Unlocking Cluck n' Onion AllanCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Allan gets a perfect sandwich! Allan3sr.png allan persect.png|Allan perfect allen's dirty plate.png Allan Cupcakeria HD - Perfect 1.jpeg|Allan receives perfect cupcakes Allan - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Allan in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Allan - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Allan Style B in Papa's Bakeria blood allan.png|Allan's Halloween costume in Taco Mia HD (Vampire) Allan Halloween.png|Allan's Halloween Costume dillan.png|Allan is dining with his friend to the cage Taylor, when James looking on Taylor Allan vampire.png|Allan like his taco while wearing vampire suit Final bstSnapshot 775921.jpg|Perfect Taco for Allan! Everybody.jpg Allan Perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Allan Angry Allan (Cleaned).PNG angry allan.PNG Pphdallan.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Allan Approved! 1507576931810.jpg|Burger International Allan Fail|link=Stop Burgeria Hd Screenshot 20171111-082026.png|With the luck of the Irish, Allan gets a perfect score FB IMG 1512273856628.jpg|Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Allan Approved! D3B77ED9-FC40-4E5A-81A4-9B250775411C.jpeg CC4B79C2-AB2D-477A-B684-436477C70C84.jpeg 82788CC2-F557-4A66-986A-D22F8B111377.jpeg IMG_5199.JPG IMG 0073.PNG Allan Nervous.png IMG_1255.PNG Allan Not Plaesed.png Angry Allan2.png IMG_1696.PNG Allan Finger Point.png|Allan is not pleased in Scooperia. allan waiting.jpg|Allan waiting allan ordering.jpg|Allan ordering allan approved.jpg|Allan approved IMG 2294.PNG IMG 2122.JPG IMG_2029.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-08_134647.jpg allanprof.jpg IMG_1998.PNG IMG_1583.PNG IMG_1701.PNG IMG_2030.PNG IMG_1823.PNG Allan and Alberto.png IMG_2802.PNG Allan Perfect Sundae.png 33EB4C29-3127-4975-8AD9-7CD88A5F4664.jpeg BBDAF21E-9E52-4FCB-9DA3-9F66B1FCED17.jpeg AKoA7kq.png|Allan's Style H for Portallini Feast. IMG_5067.PNG Allan Portallini Feast.png BCF771B9-22CC-4BF7-9B2B-81BAE71422F0.png B940A8CE-99A1-47D4-81D4-AB15539CA921.png perfect79.jpg|A perfect Graceland King for Allan! BEF01186-6FBD-421E-9279-9E21738D8BA0.png 9A92065F-72BC-4457-AC6C-29F4C9EAAC3C.jpeg Fan Art Wendyallan.by WafflesFana!.jpg|By WafflesFana allanchibi.jpg|chibi allan by liselottelove allan.jpg|by Original58 Blah.png|With Utah made by Almei AllanbyMorbidMist.jpg|by MorbidMist Allan Chibi.jpg|Allan Chibi Maker Allan Chibi Style B.jpg|Allan Chibi Maker Style B Allan Chibi Style H.jpg|Allan Chibi Maker Style H FrozenFever(DailyLife).png|By OcFanatic Flipline - Allan.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Dgfpchapter6.png|By Zoomer3539 Flipline - Allan.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeAllan.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Customers by Madame-Meepers.jpg|By Madame-Meepers Semifinalists by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Taco Mia Closers by OrangeMonkey15.jpg|By OrangeMonkey15 Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant Happy Halloween to Flipline Studios and DVloper.jpg|Willow and Allan by Nikospa1000 Happy Halloween DVloper to Slendrina for Willow and Allan.jpg|Willow and Allan by Nikospa1000 Allin.jpg|By: Masterafly pl:Allan es:Allan no:Allan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Closers Category:A Characters